Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs. In particular, it relates to a chair that promotes the health and fitness of a user.
Summary of the Prior Art
It is widely recognized that a sedentary lifestyle can give rise to health problems. Yet, an increasing number of people have an occupation that involves sitting for an extended period. Many alternatives to a conventional office chair have been proposed, with the general aim of encouraging a user to adopt a posture that imposes less strain on the lower back of the occupant. Some people have chosen to abandon the use of a chair altogether, and have chosen instead to sit on an exercise ball (also known as a “Swiss ball”). To sit upon such a ball requires some effort to maintain balance, which ensures that a sitting person's spine does not remain immobile and helps to strengthen the person's core muscles. However, use of a ball can be inconvenient since they tend not to remain in one place when unoccupied. They also do not allow a user to move freely across a floor, as does a conventional office chair supported on castor wheels.
There is therefore a demand to provide a chair that enables a user to sit for an extended period with fewer detrimental effects as compared with a conventional chair.